


Inter-Species Issues

by LunaNightshade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNightshade/pseuds/LunaNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do plan on finishing my other fanfic, my computer had broken but i have a new one now. I will be working on both at once, i just had inspiration for this and had to start it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on finishing my other fanfic, my computer had broken but i have a new one now. I will be working on both at once, i just had inspiration for this and had to start it.

Kanaya and Rose were taking a calm stroll down the street, fingers intertwined,both having just got off of work. “How was your day, dear?” Rose asked her girlfriend. 

The sun was low, evening would soon approach. This had been the first day for them both. The government had chosen to pay them for saving the world, but that was going to end soon. They would need to get used to earning their own living.

“Today was nice. This nice couple came in wanting wedding dresses. I shall have quite a bit of enjoyment in making the same dress for two very dissimilar body types. And how was yours, Rose?”

Rose opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a scream directed at them from a passing car that happened to slam it’s breaks right next to them. “FREAKS!” Rose groaned at the person, pulling Kanya to walk faster and lifting her middle finger over her shoulder.

Kanaya put her head down, her grip loosening on Rose’s hand. Though she didn’t let go, Rose noticed it. Rose tried to get more information about her work, but received only one word replies.

It hurt Rose to see Kanaya like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose walked out of the kitchen holding a tray with a teapot and cups. She rested on the table before the couch and poured out tea for Kanaya and herself before snuggling up next to her. They were surrounded in a pregnant silence.

“Rose….”

“Yes, Kanaya?”

“I think we should just get jobs within the camp. No one would be yelling at us here.”

“The only one’s in here are Trolls and SBURB players.”

“Which is exactly why it would be perfect.”

Rose sat down her cup and sat up, turning to Kanaya. “I know the harassment is irritating, but there are no good jobs for us here. We just need to-” 

The doorbell rang. “Allow me.” Kanaya said, gracefully rising and resting her glass on the table beside Rose’s.

Rose watched her walk off and sighed, collapsing into the couch. This wasn’t the first time the conversation had arisen and it wouldn’t be the last. Rose had expected some backlash when everyone combined their powers to send everyone to pre-apocalypse Earth, but hadn’t expected it to last so long. They had come months ago and were on TV show after TV show explaining what had happened. The first month gave many death threats to the Trolls, most calling them devils.

“Yo, sis!” The intruder was Rose’s ectobiological brother, not that it was surprising. He was here almost daily.

“Yes, Dave, it is me. I am your sister.” She said with a only partially fake smile.

“Wow. Who shoved a dildo in your ass? Kanaya, I told you she wouldn’t be into that. I mean, she was scared that you would have some kind of alien dick for a while, so there is no   
way she’d want a plastic one.” He called into the hallway.

“It’s nothing Dave, where did Kanaya go?”

“Terezi wanted her, lemonsnout kicked the bucket and he needs surgery stat.”

“Dead people don’t get surgery.”

“Nice people don’t kill my analogies.”

She chuckled at him.

“For real though, what happened?” He said, straightening to look Rose in the eyes.

“Just more assholes while walking down the street.” She sighed. “Kanaya still wants to just whole up here. I’m surprised she hasn’t tried to make this place it’s own country.”

“Well, i can’t blame her. I get it too sometimes, less direct hate though. More people asking about T-Z’s intimate areas.”

“Do you think we should all just operate in here?”

“You’re smarter than that, Rose. You know why that wouldn’t work.”

“Maybe just keep all the Trolls here and we can go out. We’d be able to get supplies and things and they would be safe.”

“No way to pay for food for this many people with only eight working and getting legal dough.”

“I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kanaya pressed a gentle kiss to Rose’s cheek as she fell into bed next to her. She looked directly at the ceiling. “Are you upset with me?”

“No, of course not. Should I be?” She asked jokingly, sliding her arms around her lover.

“I probably would be. I can not seem to drop this subject. I know it upsets you that I keep talking of staying in isolation, but I truly find that it would be best for all of us Trolls to stay away for the time being. None of us were exactly accepted with open arms.”

“Kanaya, I understand if you want to stay in here, but you won’t have an enjoyable existence. Also, we can’t all stay in here. There would be no way for us to survive without the food and resources on the outside.”

“I’m sorry, Rose.” Kanaya said, tucking her head into the crook of Rose’s neck.

Rose stroked Kanya’s hair, careful not to bump into her horns. “Just try to keep working for a little while. You seemed like you enjoyed today.”

“I did, until the nooksniffer in his automobile felt it necessary to scream at us.”

“Should we just be a little less affectionate in public?”

“I don’t really want to, but maybe it would help. Just until people learn to shut their faces.”

Rose kisses Kanaya’s temple and reached over to turn off the light on her nightstand. She snuggled tighter into her Troll lover and willed herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose woke up to find her brother next to her. She groaned at him unintelligably throwing s pillow at him. 

“Alright, alright, I’m out, i just needed to tell you what was up. Kanaya is at mine and TZ’s place. She didn’t want to wake you but was kinda flippin out. She’s cool now but plans to quit her job out there. She is going to tell you later. Act surprised.”

“So why did you feel the need to come tell me?”

“So i would get the groan filled pillow flinger instead of her. She needs you at the top of your game right now.”

“Well, i am slowly rising to the top. Want to stay over for coffee?”

“Yeah, sounds cool. You decent under that blanket?”

“Yes, Dave.” She pulled the sheet away and slid out of bed. “However, my nude form is pretty decent as well.” She led the way to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot.

“Did you see this coming?”

“Not in the way you mean. We aren’t going to get our owers back. We gave them up forever when we went back.”

“I can still hope though.”

“I suppose.” She slid him a cup of coffee across the table and sat down facing him. “So she’s just going to ditch it?”

“Well, she has a plan, but i only came to give you a slight heads up. I won’t spoil everything like you did with Harry Potter.”

“I still cannot believe you hadn’t seen it.” She chuckled. “When do you think she’ll be back?”

“She has a few chores around camp. Trolls are really bad at taking care of their clothes.”

“I have noticed such. Kanaya took up the job of their custodians in that respect.” 

“Word.” He took a swig of the coffee. “I have to say, this is a lot better than what was on the meteor.”

“Word.” Rose finished off her coffee and walked the glass to the sink where she rinsed it out. “How about i get dressed and we go out. We need some groceries.” 

“Yeah, sounds good to me. Y’know, i never thought i’d be playing house at sixteen with an alien.” 

“Nor did i, but i wouldn’t trade it for anything.” Rose smiled to herself. “You wait here, i’ll be right back.” She strode back into her room where she changed into a dress and some flats. She walked back out to find her ectobiological brother on the phone and idly listening in.

“Yeah TZ i know. Yep. Rose is back and we’re going to leave. We’re going out shopping. If she does then let her know. Yeah. I love you too. Yes dear, very flushed. Bye.” He ended the call and turned to Rose. “Does Kanaya understand human terms yet?”

“Yes. I do believe Terezi prefers to hold on to her old life though. Are we off?”

“Yeah, lets go.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dave and Rose strolled down the sidewalk towards the supermarket. The sun was high in the sky and strangers smiled at one another. You would never suspect the people to have acted so poorly to the trolls as they did.

Rose remembered the day in which humans wearing masks threw molotov cocktails into their camp. She shuddered slightly as the memory swept over her.

“Dave, what all do we need to get?”

“Well, i don’t know about you, but we need groceries and chalk. Have you seen the floor of our porch? TZ made it look sexy as hell.”

“I will look at it later. I hope i do not become too aroused at the sight.”

“If you do, Kan will be there and can help you out. She said she’d go back to my place when she was done with everything.”

“Good, i don’t really want her alone right now. She has been so freaked out.”

“Yeah, i get that.

"What do you need to get?"

"Fabric, groceries, and some basic household necessities."

"Asspaper, right?"

"Yes." Rose pointed at a store ahead and changed her course. "I also need to get Kanaya an anniversary present. It was a simple jewelry shop, nothing large or fancy. This was a rather small town, after all.

"I think she would like it better if you made it. Go all preschool on this shit. I don't think trolls ever stop making gifts."

"Nothing i could make could go with the wonderful things she does." Rose pulled the door open and allowed her brother in first. "Beads do not match fine attire."

A shakey voice stopped them before Rose could follow Dave in. "You aren't allowed in here. Neither of you are. The owner has your faces on the board." The owner if the voice was younger than the both of them and it looked like Dave was going to fight him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while since i updated this, sorry guys. im trying to be more regular with my updates.


End file.
